


The Life and Times of Brittany S. Pierce

by ladybug218



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany has a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Times of Brittany S. Pierce

**Author's Note:**

> this is utter crack. it was written for a challenge at gleeverse on LJ.

LOL

Everyone (except Santana, of course) laughed when Brittany said that she planned to go to college after graduation. The laughter died out quickly when Brittany’s face fell and Santana glared at them. 

“Britt, I thought you didn’t like school that much,” Rachel said carefully.

The blonde shrugged. “I don’t. It’s boring. But if I want to be a Supreme Court justice some day, I have to go to law school.”

“You want to be a Supreme Court justice?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah,” Brittany replied, her tone implying that it was a stupid question and they all should have known that about her.

“Why?” Blaine asked.

“Because they make really important decisions about our lives and they aren’t nearly unicorn enough.”

 

Time

College was a lot more work than high school and Brittany actually had to spend time reading her textbooks and going to classes. It helped that Santana was at the same school and they shared a room, but they didn’t have a lot of classes together since Britt was pre-law and Santana was pre-med. 

It was still nice to study together, Brittany decided. They would curl up on the bed (made from pushing the two small beds together) and read, the squeak of highlighters on their textbooks the only sound aside from the low jazz on the stereo. Both girls were fans of making flashcards and they always quizzed each other before a big test.

And of course, after a job well done, there was a different kind of flashing as a reward. Those were Brittany’s favorite times.

 

Choice

Everyone (except Santana, of course) was surprised when Brittany graduated with her Bachelor’s in Political Science, especially because she had a respectable GPA and was accepted in to several mid-level law programs.

The problem was that she didn’t get in to her first choice program (Georgetown University) and Santana did get in to her first choice medical program (Johns Hopkins). They had planned on moving to the area together and renting a little house in the Maryland suburbs halfway between the schools. Brittany was faced with choosing between her second choice program (UCLA) and Catholic University, which she had applied to on a whim and wasn’t really excited about.

“Britt, don’t make your choice based on me,” Santana said. “We’ve made it this far. We can survive a few years on opposite coasts. Not like we’ll have a lot of time to spend together anyway.”

 

Smile

They decided to make Brittany’s cross-country move into a month long road trip. It was the last month of freedom they figured they would have for a long time and they intended to enjoy every minute of it.

Santana rented a cherry red Mustang convertible and they sped along the highways, singing along to the radio and laughing at the memories of glee club performances. They hopscotched their way across the country, stopping in Chicago to visit Mike and Tina, in Dallas to visit Sam, in Phoenix to visit Quinn, and in Vegas to visit Puck. When they finally hit LA, they had dinner with Artie and then spent three days living on take out and christening every inch of Britt’s studio apartment.

When it was finally time for Santana to fly back to the east coast, they both smiled through their tears, knowing that their relationship was strong enough to weather the distance.

 

Weak

“I can’t do this, San,” Brittany cried during their weekly Skype session. “I’m too stupid for law school. Why did I ever think I could do this?”

“Listen to me, Britt. You are not stupid. You already proved that by graduating with honors from OSU and getting into UCLA’s law school. You can do this. I know you can. And have I ever been wrong?”

Eyes still damp, Brittany shook her head. “No. You’re always right.”

“Damn straight,” Santana said firmly. “You are going to pass your Torts exam and then we’re spending a week in Mexico, lying on the beach with half-naked men bringing us fruity umbrella drinks.”

That got Britt to smile. “Thanks, San. I’m sorry for leaning on you so much this semester.”

“Don’t you dare apologize. That’s what I’m here for. You let me lean on you last semester when I had to do that geriatric rotation.”

 

Rain

It rained nearly the entire time they were in Mexico. They had both just finished up their second year of grad school and they knew that they were going to be even busier during their final year. And after graduation, Britt would be studying for the bar exam and Santana would be starting her residency. This was their last chance for real relaxation for a long time.

“This sucks,” Britt said. “We’re supposed to be enjoying the sun and the sand and the surf and we’re stuck inside watching it rain.”

Santana walked up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her. “Not like we can’t think of other ways to pass the time.”

 

Embrace

They dithered for a while about going to their ten year reunion. Brittany was gung-ho, wanting to see all of their friends in one place, but Santana was hesitant. “We see everyone we want to see anyway,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, but if we go, everyone will know that you’re Dr. Lopez and that I’m Brittany S. Pierce, Esquire. And all of those people who called me dumb or thought you were gonna end up being a stripper will be pathetic losers compared to us.”

Santana snorted but couldn’t fault her girlfriend’s logic. “Okay, let’s go to Lima.”

Brittany squealed and hugged her. “You won’t regret this, San. I promise.”

And Santana absolutely did not regret it when Brittany got down on one knee and proposed to her in front of the entire 2012 graduating class of McKinley High. 

 

White

“I can’t believe you’re both wearing white,” Quinn said, shaking her head as she helped Santana get ready before the wedding. “You’re the furthest thing from virgins I have ever met.”

“Neither of us has a kid in middle school,” Santana reminded her with a smirk.

“And I did not wear white at my wedding,” Quinn retorted lightly as she straightened Santana’s veil.

“Well, how do I look?”

Quinn grinned. “You look beautiful, San. I’m so happy for you and Britt. It’s about damn time.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not like we had time for this while we were in school. And it’s not like it was legal in Ohio until two years ago anyway.”

Blaine interrupted before Quinn could say anything else. “Everyone decent?” he asked before stepping in the room. “Kurt told me that Britt’s ready. He was dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief. I think he’s reliving all the emotions he had when we got married.”

Santana and Quinn both rolled their eyes, remembering Kurt and Blaine’s wedding day all too well. “I hope Britt went at least a little bridezilla on him as payback,” Santana joked. “I hope we’re about ready to get this show on the road. I have my maid of honor and my best gay here and now all I need is my bride.”

Epic

Everyone who was in New Directions between 2010 and 2012 received an engraved invitation to what was fast becoming the most talked about political event of the decade. 

You are cordially invited to attend the swearing in ceremony of Brittany S. Pierce, Esquire, to the Supreme Court of the United States of America…

The invitations were hardly a surprise to any of them thanks to the in-depth investigation of Brittany’s past during the confirmation process and no one declined to attend.

After the ceremony, Santana threw a huge party at their house, inviting everyone’s families. With all the parents, spouses, kids, and even a few grandkids, there were at least a hundred people there to celebrate Brittany’s big day. 

But by the end of the night, it was just the old gang, sitting on the patio, drinking wine and reminiscing about the good old days. 

“You guys remember the day Britt told us that she wanted to go to college so she could be a Supreme Court Justice?” Finn asked. “I’m pretty sure none of us ever thought you’d get here and I’m really sorry we underestimated you.”

The rest of the group murmured their agreement as Brittany lifted her glass. “I couldn’t have done it without every single one of you.”


End file.
